


Stranger Things Have Happened

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, IronWidow - Freeform, Natalie Rushman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Takes place the night of Monaco in Iron Man 2.  Natalie comes up to check on Tony after he's been in an accident and a fight, sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Stranger Things Have Happened

There was a quiet knock on his door making Tony look up from the crushed reactor he’d destroyed earlier out in the field. Monaco was a real pain in his ass as far as Tony was concerned and it was only because Pepper had already been asleep that he stayed tonight. He knew sleep wasn’t going to come tonight but he hadn’t expected the knock. “Who is it J?” 

“It appears Miss Rushman is paying you a visit.” Tony glanced at the clock. It was 3 am here, what was she doing? 

“Let her in, Jarvis.” Tony heard the sound of the hotel suite’s door unlocking then opening and quietly closing. Then heels on marble, silence, and the appearance of his assistant framed in the bedroom door. She was wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves and showed off her assets quite nicely. “It’s 3 am.”  
“You only got in an hour ago,” she pointed out. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Rushman?” Tony set down the reactor he was trying to pull apart with only the tiny wrench he kept in his wallet. He didn’t have tools or toys here so he was relegated to beating on the thing like a gorilla. 

“I came to check on you,” she shifted her posture a little and Tony looked again noticing that she’d brought an ice pack. 

“Check on me… I’m fine,” Tony told her. 

“You were in a significant car accident today not to mention the fight itself.” 

“The fight itself was over once I got my suit. If I’d had it closer, on me somehow…. I wouldn’t have been delayed.” His mind was churning. Having the case was good, but he could do better. Time for Mark VI. 

She came closer looking like an angel in black. Her hair was down in ringlets that fell over her shoulders and Tony wanted to pull on those curls to see if they bounced back. “A project for another day, perhaps.” She said it gently, walking into the room offering the ice pack. Tony took it once she was close enough and laid it on his shoulder. “Have you eaten anything?” 

“I could make a meal out of you,” Tony said without thinking. She just blinked at him and moved around to kneel on the bed behind him, fingers gently rubbing where he’d put the ice pack. “I meant to say you look very lovely, especially for 3 am.” She had a full face of make up, her hair was perfect, and she was dressed to kill. Natalie Rushman was a really unique woman, Tony could tell already. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” She rubbed a little harder and Tony felt something pop back into place letting him sigh in relief. “It feels like you’re a little out of alignment in the mid back. Should I make an appointment with your chiropractor,” Natalie asked, her voice soft in his ear. He nodded and she no doubt made a mental note. “You should put that ice on your cheek,” she told him taking the ice pack from where he’d discarded it and bringing it to the laceration under his eye. Her fingers closed around his hand, passing off the ice pack and then going back to working on his shoulders. Tony was surprised at how strong her hands were. They felt really good and Tony closed his eyes a moment letting her work on him. 

The only problem was that when he closed his eyes he could feel the heat of her through her dress. He’d been fresh out of the shower so he was in casual clothes, a grey tank top and pajama pants. He felt wildly underdressed compared to her. Still the feeling of her body so very close to his as she worked on his shoulders made Tony have to shift a bit on the bed to hide the beginnings of a hard on. She continued to rub and Tony let out a soft little sound of pain. “Perhaps a massage on top of the chiropractor,” Natalie suggested, her hand running over his shoulder blades. “You could take off your shirt and I could work on the worst of it if you’d like.” 

Tony looked to the crushed reactor sitting in the middle of his bed. He really needed to be working on that but she was right. His back hurt like hell. “There’s oil in the bathroom,” Tony told her. “And a robe in case you don’t want to get oil on that nice dress.” Natalie’s brow rose but she nodded, disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes. 

Not wanting to reveal the technological road rash he had all over his chest, Tony made sure he was chest down when she re-entered the room. His jaw about hit the bed when Natalie walked back into the room looking like an ad for Victoria’s Secret. No, something higher end than that. She was in a black and red lingerie set that hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up to the heavens. On her legs, stockings that were held in place with garters. Tony might be a breast man like 90% of the time but he wanted to _lick_ the lines of her garters all the way up. She kept her heels on all the way to the bed, only sliding them off when she climbed in next to him. “The robe didn’t fit, I hope this is ok for you.”   
“Oh… this’ll do I guess,” Tony said looking at her up close. Jesus she was stunning. Tony wanted to do a hell of a lot more than get a massage from her tonight. “You’re a force to be reckoned with,” Tony said as she poured a little oil into her hands. He kept his head turned, looking at her. “We’re pretending this is normal?” 

“We are,” Natalie said blinking softly. “Unless you’d like me to leave.” Her hands came to his back at that moment rubbing a sweeping motion down his back all the way to his hips. 

“I would not like you to leave,” Tony told her plainly turning his head when she turned it for him. 

“Relax.” Natalie’s hands made that wide sweeping gesture again and Tony shuddered as she pulled his pants down just a little more, boldly moving him how she needed him before she started to really work her hands over him. Tony’s heart was beating faster than normal and it wasn’t just the palladium that he was probably due to change soon. “You’re a mass of knots.” She found one and started to work, just under his ribs near his spine. Tony had to hold his breath to keep from making an embarrassing noise. She was good and deadly accurate once she found a knot. 

“Masseur isn’t on your resume, is it?”  
“It is,” Natalie told him. Tony was going to have to pull it up later to see if she was joking. She was so damn hard to read he honestly couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. She moved low on his spine over his right hip and he very nearly reached back to touch her then. It was so low it was working into his glutes and Tony was grateful he was face down because what had been a little interest in her before was growing rapidly. He had an interest in Natalie from the beginning, and wondered if the fact that she was in nothing but her underwear meant she was interested in him or she was just doing what she thought he wanted. Tony let a hand slip, running over the fabric of her stockings. Natalie continued to work on his back, ignoring the touch apparently. Tony didn’t mind that. A little ignoring never hurt his feelings. He could work with ignoring. 

He kept his hand on her calf, fingers moving gently over the fabric as she worked on his back. He didn’t realize just how out of whack he’d felt until she started to get into the worst of the knots. His hand stayed on her calf, brushing his fingertips over the seam in her stockings over and over as Natalie worked. “How’s the pressure,” she asked with two hands placed in the small of his back working low. 

“Everything about this is good,” Tony said evenly, turning his head to make eye contact. He winced and her gentle hands came to cradle his head and turn it back to a neutral position before she started working his shoulders around to the top of his pecs. She managed to work on that even though Tony was face down, her small hands insinuating themselves between him and the mattress using it for more pressure. If he was perfectly honest that felt the best of all. There was constant strain through his chest from the arc reactor not to mention what it was currently doing. 

Tony’s fingers played with the seam of her stockings, trying hard not to be a creep but probably not succeeding as he touched her calf a little more boldly. Tony was usually pretty bold when it came to women but this one was putting him on his back foot. He didn’t mind. Pepper did that too and he liked having her around. A lot. He had to focus on that, right? Ignore the delicious meal in front of him for one he might have in a few months, maybe a year. The problem was that Tony was starving for touch and Natalie was doing all the right things with her hands. She straddled his leg to get in closer, the heat of her almost unbearable against his thigh. 

She finished up too soon for Tony’s tastes though she’d gone for almost 45 minutes working out knots he’d spent a good long time developing. “I think we should make this a regular thing,” Tony told her with a smirk watching as she slid from the bed and stepped back into her heels and he quickly tugged his tank top back on.

“Me visiting you at 3 a.m.?”  
“Lingerie rub downs,” Tony countered reaching out to touch her hip as he rolled over away from her, pulling on his shirt once more. He sighed and turned a few times to the left then right, relieved at the range of motion he’d recaptured with a little work on those muscles. 

“I'm sure Miss Potts would be ok with that,” Natalie deadpanned, one brow raised. 

“Pep and me there’s…. it’s not a thing.” Not that Tony didn’t want it to be a thing but it wasn’t so he shouldn’t be constrained by it… by her. He might, maybe, love her but that didn’t mean she loved him back. 

“It’s not,” Natalie asked with the same expression on her face, brow raised, lips set in a firm line. 

“From what I’ve seen you could hold your own,” Tony said hoping to change the subject. Natalie glanced away at that clearly unhappy she’d slipped and shown that part of herself to Tony. Interesting. “How did you learn to do that anyway?” 

“The Tai Bo tapes are really working out,” she told him as she stood there looking like a meal Tony very much wanted to eat. He stood up and closed the distance between them, bringing his hand to her hip, touching bare skin and soft lace. He stepped closer, the press of her hip to his making Tony groan just a little. “Was there something else you needed, Mr. Stark,” Natalie asked with a perfectly blank expression that was driving Tony wild. Was she into this? Was she about to punch him in the face? Who fucking knew? 

Natalie gave him a reprieve and leaned in to run her lips over his jaw slowly, rubbing the stubble the wrong way. It went straight to Tony’s core. No doubt he was getting lipstick all over his jaw but that would wash out. This felt good. She felt good against him. He wrapped an arm around her back, hand splayed against the small as he turned her head with the other hand, leaning in to press their lips together. He’d been so good lately he’d almost forgotten how awesome being bad could feel. 

That first kiss was slow, deep, and enough to turn the interest in Tony’s pants from moderate to intense. She kissed him in a way that made his stomach clench and his cock stiffen. Tony wasn’t used to being kissed like this. He was used to taking control but she’d snatched it right back and was kissing him as she backed him up toward the bed until his knees hit the edge. He sat and she immediately straddled him, not breaking the kiss as they went. 

Eventually Tony had to come up for air and found that when he did, both his hands were on her ass squeezing in a soft rhythm. “You’re a wet dream,” Tony told Natalie as he pressed his lips to her throat then down the slope of her neck to her collar bone. 

“No dream,” she told him as she sat up and reached behind to unclasp her bra and pull it off, letting it drop into Tony’s lap as she bared her breasts to him. He’d seen a lot of breasts in his life but Tony didn’t know if he’d ever seen a pair like that, perfect and perky with pink nipples that reached for the sky as they hardened to the cool temperature of the room. Tony’s hands felt clumsy as he approached her body, running them up her sides to those breasts so beautifully displayed. “Anything else you want to take off of me,” she asked and Tony’s thumbs slid into her panties, playing with the prominent jut of her hipbones. 

“To be clear, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“To be clear,” Natalie echoed, “neither was I.” That was a lie and they both knew it. But she looked so earnest he just let her have it, happy to run his hands over those perfect breasts for the first time. Natalie licked her lips then leaned in to kiss him, her hands traveling over his hips, running along the waistband of his pajama pants. It was no secret he was getting hard and Natalie reached down to outline him through his pajama pants, getting a deep groan from Tony. His hands moved from her waist to her ass again, squeezing softly as he leaned in to run his mouth over the slope of her breast. 

“Get into bed,” Natalie told Tony as she slid from his lap, standing up with his hands still firmly gripping her ass. “Up near the headboard in the middle,” she urged. “And get your pants off.” Tony had no problem with a bossy woman in bed, in fact he appreciated it more than he probably should. He followed directions, trying not to look like a total fool climbing into bed with a hard on that could drill diamonds right now. He managed and she climbed in after, having left her stockings and garters on but having ditched the scrap of fabric covering her folds. Tony looked, licking his lips in anticipation as she straddled him once more. “I don’t want you aggravating any of your injuries,” she said stroking her fingers down his bruised cheek. “Let me do the heavy lifting,” she offered, reaching back to position him then sinking down in one slow move that made Tony’s eyes roll up in his head. 

She was liquid silk wrapped around a vice and Tony was in heaven the moment she sunk onto him. Her hands slid under his shirt, caressing his chest and stomach. She leaned in to kiss him again, pulling on the hem of the shirt. He pressed his hand to hers, stopping her. “Arc reactor can hurt without a little cushioning,” he pointed out really just not wanting to reveal the mess that was his chest. She dropped the hem and shrugged, riding him slow and deep as she sat up a little straighter, hips moving in a slow circle. He held those hips firmly, not wanting her to move off of him even a little. Jesus she felt good. 

Natalie ran her hands down her body, teasing her breasts as she rode Tony’s cock, not relenting in the pace she’d set. Slow and steady but damn it did it feel good. Tony’s eyes rolled up in his head when she slid a hand in behind her and played with his balls. His hands found their way to her perfect breasts, squeezing them softly as his thumbs teased her nipples. Natalie rode him slow and deep, grinding down onto Tony and making soft moans of appreciation as she circled her hips to the left just so. Tony leaned in and sucked a path down the valley between her breasts, hands moving to her ass. He couldn’t decide which part of her he wanted to touch. 

Tony rolled them over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. He slipped out at some point, but was ready to push right back in. Natalie encouraged him by wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him in. “Here I thought you might be too in… jured,” Natalie moaned as Tony sunk into her. “Apparently not.” Tony started to move, prepared to show her just how uninjured he actually was. He might be sore from the fight but he’d recover. Tony worked his way into her over and over again, finding her incredibly tight and wet. 

Tony wanted her to cum but honestly didn’t know if he could last that long. She seemed to read his mind because Natalie reached down and started rubbing her clit, encouraging him with pushes and pulls of her thighs. It reminded Tony of riding a horse, were he the horse. She got closer and that brought him closer, every whimper and moan she let out cutting right through him. “That’s it, beautiful,” Tony told her. “Cum.” 

And whether it was real or put on, Natalie came in that moment, back arching beautifully off the bed, breasts shifting as her nipples hardened into stiffer peaks. Tony watched her with eyes glued to that body. Tony couldn’t stand it much longer and eventually had to pull back. “You don’t have to pull out,” came a soft voice from a few inches away. Tony groaned, his instincts liking that but his mind not trusting. He’d made it this long without a surprise kid and he didn’t want any even with a woman this beautiful. 

Tony pulled out and stroked himself, cumming on her thigh in nice heavy stripes. She moaned for him as he laid them down just above the hem of her stocking and a little on the fabric if he was being truthful. Natalie smiled at him, running her hands up and down his back, squeezing his ass and hips as he jerked with the final spasms of arousal. He collapsed against her, careful not to hurt her with the metal in his chest, kissing Natalie’s shoulder. “Well that was unexpected.” 

“Indeed,” she said, her hand caressing the small of Tony’s back sweetly. 

“Give me half an hour of devouring you and I can go again.” He was sincere but she was already moving away, looking for something to wipe the traces of his seed from her skin. 

“We have an early flight,” she told him as she sat up and slid out of bed. Tony watched her gather the clothing they’d stripped off earlier then disappear into the bathroom to find her dress. A few minutes later she came out looking pristine, hair pinned up, makeup somehow freshened. “Was there anything else you needed, Mr. Stark,” Natalie asked standing there like they hadn’t just taken a nice roll in the hay.

“A repeat performance,” Tony asked from where he laid, still spent from their activities. 

“Who knows. Stranger things have happened.”


End file.
